Finding a new light
by MoutItoniMghtI
Summary: It's the next year, and Mitchie's back at camp, along with Caitlyn, Shane, Nate, and Jason. No one knows what the new year has in store. Could it be romance? Could it be heartbreak? Could it be competition? To find out they must be themselves. r r
1. coming back, hoping for new memories

Here's the first chapter, it was going to be named, This is real, but stories already have that name.

* * *

Mitchie was back at Camp Rock for a new year. Her mom was once again coming, and this time there would be no secrets. Mitchie had gotten a call from Shane telling her he would be coming back to Camp Rock, along with his two band mates, Nate and Jason. Mitchie was so exited to see Shane again she couldn't wait to leave for Camp Rock immediately.

And that time was finally here. She stepped out of the catering truck and grabbed all her stuff and set it on the ground right next to the truck. She breathed in the air, and looked at the people surrounding her, also ready for a new year.

"Mitchie," she heard someone shout. She turned around and ran towards her friend.

"Caitlyn, it's so good to see you!" Mitchie cried embracing her into a hug. "How was your year?" And the girls trotted off, to a cabin, talking about what they've been up to and everything they thought important.

What Mitchie didn't know was that 50 yards away from she and Caitlyn, another friend was coming to Camp Rock hoping for an exiting new year.

Shane Grey stepped out of his Limo, and was instantly crowed by girls, wanting his autograph. He had his guitar on his back and a bag in his hand. He pushed through the crowd, and a few girls squealed as he brushed past them. He turned back and waited for his friends, who were also being mobbed by the girls.

Soon enough Nate and Jason were through the crowd, and next to Shane.

"I hope they don't bother us like that all camp long." Nate said. They left and headed towards the camp director, Shane's uncle's building.

"Shane, there you are." His uncle said leading the boys to their beds. They put their stuff down and Shane instantly took off.

"Where's he going?" Jason asked.

"To find _someone_," Nate said hoping his friend would get the hint, and also left.

"Wait, who?" Jason was left alone. Nate heard him and just shook his head. He headed to where he knew Shane went; the dinning hall. Jason soon followed.

Shane stood there looking around hoping to find her. Around him were other people. There were a bunch of long tables, getting setup for the dinner that night. Shane saw Mrs. Torres, Mitchie's mom as she set up the things.

Mitchie and Caitlyn walked to their cabin and soon had everything the way they wanted it. They headed towards the dinning hall, hoping to meet up with their friends. As they entered the building they headed toward Mitchie's mom. They said their hellos to a few people on the way, but kept walking. They were still talking about everything. Soon Mitchie felt someone grab her arm and pull her back. She liked the gentle touch, and soon came face-to-face with Shane. He had pulled her back when she was too engrossed in conversation to notice him.

"Shane!" she smiled hugging him, "Finally, it's been so long, I'm so glad you're here, I'm glad I'm here. Oh my god! I'm so glad to see you, I can't wait for the rest of camp, and I promise no secrets this time. I'm-"

"Whoa, slow down there." Shane interrupted. Mitchie blushed; she didn't realize she was babbling like and idiot.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you." She laughed.

"I'm glad to see you too." He smiled hugging her back. They walked back over to Caitlyn, and then to Mitchie's mom.

"Hey sweetie." She said hugging her daughter, "Hi Caitlyn, and Shane right?"

"Yeah, I'm Shane. How are you Mrs. Torres?" _was Shane Grey actually being polite_, Mitchie thought and laughed on the inside.

"Well, I'm great, thanks." She replied. She looked at Mitchie, her expression asking the same thing Mitchie did herself. Mitchie just giggled.

"What?" Shane said.

"Shane Grey, last year on the news she was talking about your bad attitude. 'Shane Grey needs to clean up his act.' Is what she said. And were just polite, interesting. I guess you cleaned up your act. " She giggled. Caitlyn laughed too. They said their goodbyes to Mitchie's Mom and left. As they walked out of the building they saw Nate and Jason. They walked over to the two boys, who were crowded by a bunch of squealing girls. As soon as the girls saw Shane, they ran and crowded him.

"Thanks," Nate laughed. But one girl still stood there. She squeaked like a mouse, and hugged Jason.

All the girls where crowding Shane, it forced Caitlyn and Mitchie behind the crowd. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey, girls; I saw Justin Timberlake down over there, he even talked to us." Mitchie said, pointing towards the lake. At once the mob of girls fled towards the lake, even the one who was once almost suffocating Jason.

"Thank you," Shane hugged Mitchie.

"Hey Nate, hey Jason," Mitchie greeted walking over to them. They returned the greeting, and they all headed to the lake.

* * *

reveiw please!


	2. the first night

Sorry it took longer than I wanted. I went away for the weekend, but here it is!

* * *

The dinner on the first night of Camp Rock was buzzing with noise and activity. Everyone was talking about what had happened over the past year and talking to the new people. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, Nate, and Jason were talking over the hamburgers they had.

"Finally a new year, and again, I promise no secrets, no lies. I'm so sorry about last year. I never meant to be a fake, or seem dishonest; I just wanted to fit in. I'm sorry." Mitchie apologized.

"You've apologized like, fifteen times now." Caitlyn laughed.

"It's not funny; I just want you guys to know." Mitchie sighed taking another bite from her burger. She didn't want to eat a burger; she's eaten so many burgers, that it wasn't funny anymore. Her mom cooked them all the time. They're the 'World Famous Torres Burgers.' She had to admit they were probably the best she'd ever eaten, but they got boring after the about thirtieth one.

She looked around at everyone. She saw Tess sitting with her new friends, who were also related to some celebrity. She thought about last year after Final Jam, and how she was trying to be nice and sort of apologize. Mitchie didn't know what to think, if it was a make-up or she had really turned around. Tess didn't have her old two friends back with her. Peggy had become famous after recording with Shane Grey and the rest of Connect Three. Some producer loved her, and she got a record deal. Now she's on tour, no time for old camp memories. And Ella wasn't ready to face Tess again, she had new friends, and wanted to stick with them all of Camp Rock.

"Mitchie," Shane pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Mmmhh?" she replied.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Not much," she smiled.

"So your mom cooked these burgers." Jason asked.

"Yep," was her reply, "do you like them?"

"Like them? I love them." He smiled.

"Yeah, they're great." Nate added. Caitlyn and Shane nodded in response.

"Well, I kind of helped." Mitchie said.

"Limelight stealer," Shane joked.

"Jerk," she added, "Oh, right, that's part of keeping up the image. Gees, for a second you had me fooled. I thought you changed." Shane pretended to look hurt and Mitchie laughed.

"You guys, stop fighting like a married couple." Caitlyn needed to say something in this diss-fest. They all laughed, except Mitchie and Shane who were silent for a moment, and looked at each other. But then they laughed, their laughs came out as sort of an uncomfortable laugh. No one noticed but them, so everyone went back to eating.

As they were eating ice cream for desert they shared jokes, and plenty of laughs.

"So, a brunette, a red head, and a blonde-" Shane started saying. But Mitchie cut him off.

"Not another blonde joke," she said, "they're so stupid. I could make a joke about cookie-cutter-pop stars, but I don't."

"I thought we weren't cookie-cutter-pop star anymore." He argued back.

"Well," she giggled, "I'm just joking." Shane laughed.

"Excuse me," someone behind them said. Mitchie and Caitlyn had to turn around to face whoever it was. They all looked at a girl standing there. She was about Mitchie's height. She had jet black hair that came close to her butt. Her eyes were an entrancing deep blue. She wore a black and white stripped short dress, with black leggings underneath. She carried two bags and a violin case. "Hi, this is my first year here, I'm late." She seemed shy. She was the most beautiful girl Mitchie had ever seen, she looked like she came from a magazine or something.

"Hey, I was new last year. I'm Mitchie," Mitchie smiled, standing up, "And this next to me is Caitlyn. And across from us Shane, Nate, and Jason," she added pointing to them. They all waved.

"Oh, you're that band, Connect Three, or whatever. My name is Anna-Leigh." She smiled back at Mitchie.

"Well, welcome to Camp Rock. And like she said, I'm Caitlyn. I see you play the violin." Caitlyn welcomed her, and pointed to the case on her back.

"Yeah, it's an electric violin. I need some place to settle in. I don't know anybody. "She looked at the ground as she spoke.

"You can stay with Caitlyn and me, there's only the two of us in there." Mitchie said, "We we're just about to go there." Mitchie and Caitlyn put their plates were they were supposed to and said their 'goodbye's' to Shane, Nate and Jason, and lead the girl to their cabin.

They walked along the dirt path that leads to the cabins. They soon made it to cabin number 15.

"Here we are." Caitlyn said, opening the door. They stepped into a cabin that had four beds. On two of them there were bags and an instrument on one. Those beds were obviously taken by Mitchie and Caitlyn. Anna-Leigh set her stuff on one of the empty bags and sat down on the bed.

"So, thanks for letting me room in your cabin. I appreciate it. No one ever really talks to me." She sighed.

"I used to be that way too, but once you get used to the camp, and everyone around you, you'll be absolutely fine." Mitchie said. Then she added, "Just be you, don't pretend to be someone else."

"We get that, Mitchie." Caitlyn giggled.

"What do you mean?" Anna-Leigh asked.

"Just something that happened last year. It was a mistake I made when I was new here. It's something I should have never done. It's all in the past now though." Mitchie responded; she didn't want the new girl to make the same mistake. "I pretended I was someone I wasn't, hoping to fit in. That's all."

"Oh, well thanks for the tip, I guess." Anna-Leigh smiled and she walked outside. Caitlyn and Mitchie also left.

"Please let that be the last time you bring that up." Caitlyn told Mitchie.

"I know, and I'm so sorry I keep talking about it. I just regret doing that." She replied. She was the only one who knew how bad she felt. It was a memory she couldn't shake. A regret at the time she thought she had to make.

"Put your regrets behind, live life. This is a new year. I've regretted things before, too. But I've learned to forget." Caitlyn advised, "Besides, we have an open mic to get to."

"Open mic?" Anna-Leigh asked, "Is that only for singers?"

"No, you can play your electric violin." Mitchie told her. She had never heard an electric violin before, and was exited to.

They met up with Shane, Nate and Jason. They all went to open mic and sat down on the floor. Soon Brown came up.

"Welcome back, and welcome to Camp Rock, mates." He said in his accent.

"Hey Brown." Everyone chorused; well those who have been to camp before.

"Good to see some new faces. This year we are again privileged to have my nephew, Shane Grey. But this year he has brought along his members of Connect Three, Jason, and Nate!" Everyone cheered, but who didn't already know they were there? "They will be teaching classes, too. And people, remember to stay professional, I realize they're famous, but get over it. So here they are." Brown walked off the 'stage' and they walked on.

"Hey everybody, are you ready to rock?!" Shane said, and again the room was filled with a burst of cheers and whistling.

They sang one of their new songs. And Mitchie had to admit, they left the whole, cookie-cutter-pop star stuff. Next Tess went up.

"Is that TJ Tyler's daughter?" Anna-Leigh asked Mitchie, who in turn nodded "She's really good."

"She should be, but she's not so nice." Caitlyn added.

"Well, she might have changed, but we don't know." Mitchie giggled, elbowing Caitlyn. Tess was done with her song and everyone applauded. A few more people went.

"Here's Caitlyn and Mitchie." Brown introduced. They walked over and began right away. It was something they had practiced over the phone, and once when they met a couple weeks before camp rock started. Mitchie sang while Caitlyn did techno keyboards, and her computer provided other instruments. They finished and the room burst into cheering. Mitchie smiled and gave Caitlyn a high-five. She walked over to Shane.

"That was awesome." He commented.

"Great job," Nate added then he turned to Caitlyn, "That was cool."

"Thanks, as I tell everyone, Camper today, top-selling producer tomorrow." She laughed.

"That's like, the first thing you ever said to me," Mitchie said.

"So, I was thinking, where is stuff to make a birdhouse?" Jason said. Shane laughed, and Nate smacked his arm. "Ow, I was just wondering."

"That was really good." Anna-Leigh said. She was amazed, she didn't think they would be so good; it was like the music she heard on the radio. Brown stood in front of everybody again.

"Well done, well done. I know they rock!" he quieted the cheers. "And last but in no way least is Anna-Leigh Johnson." Anna-Leigh nervously walked up and plugged in her violin. A plug that connected to a pedal sort of thing was plugged in her violin. Caitlyn told Mitchie it helped produce the electric sound. She started playing and Mitchie recognized the tune. It was 'Ode to Joy.' Mitchie had heard that song in school many times. But it sounded so different; an electric violin was definitely one of the coolest instruments she had ever heard. She looked at Caitlyn, who smiled back. She finished with an almost guitar sounding noise. Applause filled the room. She unplugged her instrument and sat by Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"That was amazing," Mitchie smiled.

"Good job," Caitlyn congratulated. Anna-Leigh gave a smile. Brown stepped back on the stage and let the applauses finish.

"Good job," he said. "Now all of you get to bed. You've got classes tomorrow, and I want to see bright and shining faces." Everyone laughed and did as they were told.

* * *

Ta-da! Reveiw please. Oh, and thanks for everything, all favorite added and subscribing. And thanks for even taking the time to read it.


	3. Dreams leave you in shock

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who's reading my story, and favoriting it and everything, it means the world to me!

* * *

Mitchie was back at her house, lying in her own bed. It was still night so all that filled her room were dark figures and shadows. She sat up, very confused, wondering how she got there. She looked around, yep, it was definitely her room.

"Mom," she called, dazed. She felt a weird feeling rush over her almost as though someone was watching her, "Mom, dad?"

"No one's here but me." A cold voice answered from the shadows. She gasped, looking around. She knew that voice; she didn't know who it was though. The voice was so familiar, but no face or name was clicking. Shivers went through her body. She glanced around, still no person, but figures, shadows, and utter darkness.

"Who are you?" she cried into the darkness.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." The voice answered. Mitchie reached over to her bedside table and flicked on the lamp. A figure appeared out of the darkness. The face was a blur, but she felt as though she knew who it was. But just as the voice nothing was clicking. She blinked, when she looked back up the figure he was closer, face still a blob, like something censored on TV. It was as though she lost her memory, she was usually able to identify someone right away, but this time was different, way different. She rubbed her eyes, hoping she could recognize the person who lurked in the shadows of her room. As she looked up again the person was standing right next to her looking down at her. She wanted to scream as loud as she could, she wanted someone to hear her. But suddenly the face was clear and the voice made sense. She looked into his deep brown eyes, at his light complexion, his dark, luring hair. The voice shot back through her mind; she loved that voice, but at this moment she was completely aghast.

"Shane," she was confused, "What are you doing?" her voice was a whisper, as small as a mouse, but the emotion was as large as the 'unsinkable' Titanic. And she had a feeling that if she didn't know what was happening, why this iceberg appeared in her path, she wouldn't have time turn back, to stop herself from hitting, she'd hit and sink quickly. But that time to know, that time to turn around seemed to slip from her grasp before she knew it was there. Mitchie looked down, he had grabbed a hold of her wrist, and a squeak escaped her lips. His grasp was the icy Atlantic water, stinging as though it was a thousand knives, and right then and there she knew she was sinking.

She looked back into his eyes and whispered again, "Shane why are you here, why am I here, what's going on, I need to know?" her voice quick and panicky.

"I'm here, because you're here," his voice was colder than his grasp. Mitchie wanted to cry, but nothing could come out.

Mitchie looked at him again, a questioning look upon her face, "Why am I here? What do you want from me?" she was suddenly afraid of him, she couldn't convince herself that this was the same person who was technically her boyfriend, the guy who she knew she could talk to anytime, the one who made her feel as though love at first site was true (after the kitchen incident though, so more like at second site.) How could this be the same guy, and how did he get there? And most importantly how did she get there. She must have hit her head or something. Her memory was all messed up, first ending up in her bedroom, and second not recognizing him at first.

"You need to calm down, sweetie." He tried to sound sweet, only appearing crueler.

"What? Are you going to hurt me? I thought," she paused looking at his face, he looked innocent, but she knew he wasn't, but when it came to what he was guilty of, she didn't quite know, "I thought you loved me."

"Love is the only thing keeping me from what I want to do, but I have to do it." Shane's response sent more chills through Mitchie's body. What did he mean? She shook her wrist from his icy hand and stood up on her bed, towering at least two feet over him. But in a blink Shane was standing on the bed too, it was as though he didn't even move, he just appeared there.

"And what is it you have to do?" Mitchie couldn't stop herself from asking, "Hurt me?"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt too much." He laughed an evil, maniacal laugh, making Mitchie as pale as a piece of paper. In one swift movement he grabbed a knife from his pocket and had hold of Mitchie. She screamed in pure terror, why didn't anyone hear them? "No one's around, your trapped like a fish in a net, there's no why to escape now." He produced another frightening laugh. He moved the knife closer to her body.

"No," she shouted and before he knew it, she was able to kick the knife out of his hand, sending into the wall.

"You," he suddenly didn't seem so happy. He took both her shoulders in his hands and started shaking her. His grip hurt her shoulders, sending pain down her arms. She wanted to cry, but she could even squeak. His grip was once again the freezing Atlantic, she couldn't talk, frozen by the waters, she had finally sunk, but had one string of hope left and she was going to do all she could to keep it that way. "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie." He kept repeating her name, and shaking her.

She was able to move her arms just enough to punch him as hard as she could, being enclosed in his grasp. She closed her eyes tight and did just that, she punched him square in the nose. She heard his moan, and his hands were off her. She opened her eyes. But something was different; she was lying in a bed, instead of standing. She was in her bed in the cabin she shared with Caitlyn and Anna-Leigh. They were both over her, and so was Shane, who held his bloody nose. She didn't want to seem him, what was going on. She started sobbing. Jason and Nate stepped closer to her, they were there too.

"It's okay, it's okay." Caitlyn cooed, "What happened, you must have been dreaming. You were screaming, I ran to get Shane, Nate, and Jason because Anna-Leigh and I couldn't wake you up."

"Yeah, and then Shane was shaking you, saying your name, and, well, then you punched him. And here we are now." Nate finished.

"I, I had a bad dream." Mitchie was able to stop crying to tell them. She could barley talk; she was in complete shock, like the rape victims in Law and Order: SVU.

"Well it's okay now." Shane reassured her, placing his hand on her arm. Her face went white. And then she was angry.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled flinging his arm off hers. She sat up and got out of her bed and ran out the door.

Shane looked at her appalled. He didn't know what to say, he was as white as she was. "Did I do something wrong?" Shane asked, taking a tissue for his bloody nose.

"I don't think so, maybe something happened in her dream, and she doesn't want anyone to touch her." Anna-Leigh offered.

"Must be, because you didn't do anything, should we go find her?" Jason said. Shane nodded, and they all headed out the door, in the direction Mitchie fled.

Mitchie ran around trees, past cabins and closer to the lake. She ran until she couldn't, she sat down and gasped for breath, sobbing the whole time. Why would Shane try to hurt her? What did she do? Questions cluttered her mind. Thoughts circled her head. What was happening, she was in her room, and the she was back at Camp Rock.

"I must be loosing it." She whispered to herself. She was still in complete shock, every time the bush next to her brushed against her skin, she freaked. She looked around it was still pretty early, probably five in the morning. Just then everyone surrounded her again.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked. She moved back.

"Stay away from me!" She screeched. Standing up and turning to run, but Caitlyn grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Could you guys leave, I'm going to talk to Mitchie." She said and everyone left but Shane. "Go!" Shane looked at Mitchie, a hurt look on his face before he finally walked away. Mitchie looked at Caitlyn.

"What do you want?" She scowled.

"I need you to tell me what happened, why are you acting like this?" Caitlyn answered.

"Because," she started to cry, but regained herself, "because he touched me."

"What do you mean? Shane touched you?"

Mitchie nodded, "I was in my room, at my house and he was there. He touched me; he grabbed a hold of me. He had a knife; I told him I thought he loved me. And he said he still had to do it."

"Do what?" Caitlyn was worried.

"He was going to murder me." Mitchie sobbed, falling into her arms. "But I didn't do anything, to hurt him." Caitlyn held Mitchie close, running her fingers through her hair.

"It's alright, it was just a nightmare. Do you know what you need to do now?" Mitchie shook her head. "You need to apologize to Shane."

"Not after what he did to me!"

"It was just a dream, you're awake now, trust me."

"Ok, I trust you." And with that Caitlyn walked away.

She went to find the others. When she did she told them Mitchie had a bad a dream, and she was ready to see Shane. Shane walked to Mitchie and stood across from her. Mitchie didn't know where to start, looking at him just frightened her.

"I'm sorry I punched you." She apologized, "And I'm sorry for running from you."

"It's okay, do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked. She nodded and sat down. He also sat down. Mitchie told him everything from the blurry voice, to the knife. Shane just sat and listened as closely as he could. It frightened him to think she would be afraid of him, when it was just a dream, it must have really scared her. She finished and he sat there.

"I'm sorry you had such a horrible dream. But I want you to know that I would never do that, I would never do anything to hurt you. Can you trust me, can you be near me?" he wanted her to know everything was going to be alright. She nodded and stood up, he soon followed. He hugged her, she tensed, still in slight shock, but soon relaxed, releasing the horrifying shock that was once controlling her mind. They walked off.

"What are you guys teaching this year?" she asked hoping for conversation.

"I'm teaching dance again, Nate's teaching voice, and Jason's going to teach guitar." He answered. She nodded. They were soon back to her cabin. Mitchie had a headache. She laid down in her bed and Shane tucked her in. He could tell she didn't feel well.

"Don't worry, I'll tell my uncle to excuse you from today's lessons. Just sleep." She nodded and he kissed her gently on her forehead. He left, and Mitchie eventually drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Please keep up the reveiws, and I promise to update soon!


	4. Birds can't talk

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Once again thanks for reveiwing!

* * *

Mitchie only slept for twenty minutes after Shane left. But this time there was no bad dream, no dream at all, and for that Mitchie was thankful. Her head still ached but she didn't think about it too much. As she sat there awake she couldn't shake the flashbacks of the dream.

_"Love is the only thing keeping me from what I want to do, but I have to do it." _He had said his voice cold and dark. But why did he have to do it, why did he want to murder Mitchie, she needed to know. She just kept telling herself it was only a dream, which it was, but to her it felt so real. The way he touched her with his ice-cold hands, the way he spoke to her with an evil almost mocking voice. She shivered at the thought, she needed to keep her mind off of it and think of something else. She thought about what she'd be missing on the first day of classes, about how much her friends at home are missing her. Yes, friend_s_, compared to last year when she only had one, after Camp Rock she was more out with her talent in school, and met some really great people. She thought about how well the past school year went, how much fun she had working on the school musicals, and performing them. The fall musical was 'Annie' she only got a small part, Lily St. Regis, but she enjoyed it anyway, she wore a blonde wig. And the spring musical was a school version of 'The Phantom of the Opera' she had nailed the roll of Christine, but had to bring down some of those tricky high-notes. But now she was back at camp where she could sing what she wanted, she could perform what she wanted; she could shine in her own light.

Mitchie heard the cabin door open, she looked at the doorway, and there stood her mother, a worried look on her face. _Great, _she thought, _Shane told my mom I didn't feel well, now she's going to be all motherly._

"Hi mom," Mitchie said kind of upset; she wanted to be alone right now.

"Oh, sweetie, what happened?" Connie asked.

Mitchie was confused, what did she mean, did Shane tell her she had a bad dream? "What do you mean mom, I just have a headache?" her voice came off as nervous.

"Shane told me you didn't feel well. When I was walking out to come see how you were doing I heard kids at lunch talking; someone said your name, so I sort of eavesdropped. I heard something about Shane hurting you or something. Is that true, did he hurt you?" Mitchie was completely shocked how did news get around so fast, and it wasn't even true.

"No Mom, I'm fine, no one hurt me, especially not Shane. Who was talking?" Mitchie wanted to know everything. Her mom let out a sigh of relief. Mitchie couldn't believe someone said something; it traveled around so much it became mixed up and turned into a complete mess. She had to go to the rest of her classes, but her head just throbbed.

"Oh good, I was worried. I don't know who they were they were just some kids. But why would they say something like that if it wasn't true?" Just then the door opened again, Mitchie looked to see who it was.

"Caitlyn, do you know what's going on?" she asked when she saw Caitlyn standing in the doorway. Caitlyn looked like she had just run a mile.

"Uumm," was Caitlyn's response, "Mrs. Torres could I talk to Mitchie, alone?" Mitchie was so glad; she wasn't going to explain to her mom she had a nightmare, that's something she would do when she was five, not now.

"I guess so." Connie said and she stepped out of the cabin and closed the door.

"Caitlyn, did you say something? My mom came in here and said she heard someone say that Shane hurt me, which isn't exactly true." Mitchie's heart was beating so fast, who spread a rumor about her. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"No, no one, you told Shane and I, and I told Anna-Leigh, which I knew you'd be okay with. I heard people talking, I rushed here right away." Caitlyn was as freaked as Mitchie.

"It's fine you told Anna-Leigh. What if Shane said something and it spread around and someone mixed it up, and lies are spreading around camp? I had enough problems last year. I have to find Shane." And with that Mitchie jumped out of her bed and took off her pajamas and threw clothes on, right in front of Caitlyn.

"Mitchie wait," Caitlyn called after Mitchie as she ran out the door towards the cafeteria. Mitchie ran rapidly through the camp. Caitlyn caught up with her and they slowed down, walking through the doors. Mitchie suddenly didn't have a headache anymore; she was focused on finding out what happened. As she and Caitlyn walked inside everyone stopped mid-conversation and glanced at Mitchie.

"So everyone actually thinks Shane hurt me?" Mitchie whispered leaning closer to Caitlyn.

"It appears that way." Caitlyn answered. Mitchie heard whispers around her, stories being known, lies being told. Voices surrounded them once more.

"That's the girl Shane Grey hurt." One girl gossiped.

"She's the one." Some guy told his friend.

"There she is." A few people blurted.

"The girl with the bangs, that's Mitchie, she's the one Shane Grey almost stabbed." Mitchie was dismayed, it was one thing everyone thought Shane actually hurt her, but for them to know the details of her dream, that was just revolting, and that's just the thing, it wasn't real it was just a dream. Mitchie wanted to yell at everyone to shut-up and tell them whatever they had heard wasn't true. Sweat beaded on her forehead.

She walked over to Anna-Leigh, Nate and Jason, but Shane wasn't there, where was he?

"Where's Shane?" Mitchie asked frantically.

"His uncle wanted to talk to him; he's in Brown's office." Nate answered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Caitlyn stay here, I'm going to go talk to Shane." Mitchie said taking off, ignoring the glances and pointing from around the room.

She staggered to Brown's cabin/office. She walked to the door and put her shaking hand on the cold knob, about to turn when she heard voices beginning to talk.

"What is it Uncle Brown?" she heard Shane ask.

"I've been hearing some stuff travel 'round your camp mates; stuff that happens to involve you." Brown replied, was that anger in his voice? So he heard the same rumor her mom had heard, along with the rest of the gossip filled camp.

"About what," Shane sounded nervous; he must have heard the rumors going around too, but who honestly didn't?

"Someone said you hurt Mitchie, is that true?" Mitchie wanted to barge in and say, 'No it's not, you people need to stop believing everything you hear.' But her shaking hand remained loosely on the doorknob, not even turning it the slightest bit. What was Shane going to say next?

"No! I lo-like Mitchie, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Shane sounded so helpless, innocent. Mitchie gasped, he almost said he loved her. She took her hand of the now sweaty doorknob and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" sounded Brown's annoyed voice.

"Uh, Mitchie." She replied.

"Come in." Brown opened the door. "We were just talking about you."

"I know I kind of listened. Look I don't know how this happened, but whatever you heard isn't true. It was only a nightmare and somehow everyone found out. Someone must have mixed it up and said he hurt me. My mom rushed to me worried, I walk in the cafeteria and got greeted with stares, pointing and lies being whispered." Mitchie didn't know why, but she just started crying right then and there; hot tears streaming down her red, flushed face. Shane walked over and embraced her; she hugged back, crying into his shoulder, she was no longer afraid of his touch, no longer in shock.

"Could I have some time alone with Mitchie?" Shane asked looking over Mitchie's head at his gazing uncle. Brown said nothing and just stepped out and closed the door.

Mitchie looked up at Shane with her red watery eyes, "who did you tell?"

"Only Nate and Jason, I swear. They promised me they wouldn't tell anyone else and they didn't. I heard it going around and I asked Caitlyn and Anna-Leigh, and they swore they didn't tell anybody. So I have no clue what's going on." Shane gasped for breath after saying all of that in fewer than ten seconds.

"Whoever found out, however they did can't just say 'a little birdie told me' birds don't talk." Mitchie cried, "My mom freaked, and apparently so did your uncle. Everyone in the camp thinks you hurt me, that you tried to s_tab _me. I don't know what to do, I don't what to just tell them I had had a bad dream, it would make me sound like little kid, but if that's what it takes to get people to shut up, sounding like a little kid, I can deal with it." She just hugged Shane tighter and let a whimper escape her shaking lips.

"Are you going to go to the rest of your classes today?" Shane asked hugging her back.

She nodded, "I have keyboard, and then voice, I think I can deal, I feel much better now." Just then the door swung open.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but you mates need to come with me to the cafeteria, it's time I talked a lit-le-bit-a' sense into these people." Brown said, his accent always made Mitchie smile. They both nodded and broke away from the comfortable embrace. They followed Brown; Shane's arm around her shoulder the whole time. They barged into a noisy room and walked over to the microphone in the front. Shane held Mitchie closed to him, hugging her tightly as she cuddled closely.

"Set-le down mates," Brown spoke into the mic a hush fell over the campers. "I don't know what you heard, but this lit-le rumor involving Shane and Mitchie is not true. Someone needs to come clean, who heard what?"

One kid raised his hand, Brown nodded. "I heard it from Jack." He said pointing to someone at the table next to his.

"I heard it from Ryan." Jack said pointing to one of the kids at the table next to him.

"I heard it from Ella," the kid stated pointing to Ella.

"Lola told me," everyone moaned, the list kept going, from camper to camper, "who told me she heard it from Tess."

Brown looked at Tess, who tensed up, "Tess Tyler, would you like to tell us who you heard it from?"

"Um, well, I-" Mitchie had never seen 'fabulous' Tess at a loss for words, "I only told her what I heard and nothing more."

"Okay Miss Tyler, come to my office," Brown left the mic and walked to Mitchie and Shane, who both shared a confused, upset look, "You both too." They walked out of the cafeteria.

Tess joined them and didn't even glance at Mitchie and Shane who were still wrapped in each others arms, tear's still streaking Mitchie's face. They sauntered to Brown's office and hurried inside, Brown slamming the door behind them.

"Look, I only said what I heard, so I didn't make up some dumb rumor." Tess automatically defended.

"Who did you hear it from?" Mitchie spontaneously questioned.

Tess shot her a look and answered her in a voice saying it was obvious, "You."

"I never told anyone Shane hurt me, so tell me the truth." Mitchie broke away from Shane and looked Tess square in the face.

"I am," Tess casually replied.

"You can't be," Mitchie stepped closer, "I told no one Shane hurt me."

"Break it up you two." Brown ordered.

"Look, I'm not lying. Earlier I was outside, it was like five in the morning. I saw you yell at Shane to leave you alone. He left, so did Nate, Jason, and that other girl," Tess started, Mitchie gulped, had she listened into the conversation she had with Caitlyn? "Then Caitlyn asked you what happened, you were crying, so I hid behind a tree and listened closely. You said he touched you and Caitlyn asked who, and you told her Shane. Then you said he had a knife and he wanted to murder you, but you didn't do anything to hurt him. Then I left, and want to go tell my friends. So there," she pushed a blonde strand out of her face and looked at Mitchie, who couldn't believe she actually admitted to eavesdropping.

"Did you say all of that to Caitlyn?" Brown asked.

"Yes, but-"Mitchie was cut of by Brown.

"But nothing did or didn't Shane hurt you?"

"No, but-"she was again cut off.

"I said no buts. Then why did you tell Caitlyn that?"

"Uncle Brown, I didn't hurt her, and she doesn't want to talk about it, can't you leave her alone?" Shane had never spoken so rashly to his Uncle before, but he knew Mitchie was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Mitchie, but I need to know what happened, why you told Caitlyn that if it wasn't true." Brown was angry his nephew had just talked back; he didn't mean to seem so rude when he talked to Mitchie.

"Because, I had a nightmare and it happened in my dream. I freaked at Shane when I woke up, I was in shock. He didn't actually hurt me it was all a dream." She spilled what she didn't want to say, but she had to.

Brown looked at her, then at Shane, back to Mitchie, and then spoke in a scolding manner to Tess.

"Miss Tyler, next time we hear something that we aren't involved in, don't tell other people what you think is true. You had me and Mrs. Torres ready to beat Shane up, do you understand what I'm saying." Tess looked at the floor and nodded, "and you need to apologize to Mitchie." Tess looked back up as though he just insulted her.

"I'm sorry," Tess rudely and meaninglessly told Mitchie, who just looked her and shook her head.

"Now go to class." Brown barked. Tess strolled out the door. Mitchie waited a few moments and jogged out, Shane followed.

"See me after voice, go to the lake, and wait for me next to the canoes." Shane whispered into her ear, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Mitchie's cheek tingled and she set off to keyboard.

Brown taught keyboard, and the class just went right by, she couldn't wait to see Shane after voice with Nate. She swiftly walked to where voice was and walked inside. She was the only one there, Nate was playing on the piano and singing, Mitchie was glad he was teaching voice, he was amazing.

"Hey," she smiled to Nate. He looked up from what he was doing and blushed.

"Oh, hi, class doesn't start for ten minutes, what are you doing here so early." He asked as she took a seat in the front row of the chairs he had lined up.

"Well, I had nothing to do, so I decided just to come and maybe talk." She replied looking at him.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"I don't know. What were you playing when I walked in?" she asked, it was a beautiful song.

"Oh, that, it's just a new song we're working on for our next album."

"I like it." Mitchie complemented, "Tell me, how many girlfriends has Shane had?" He laughed.

"Well, in the eyes of the press eleven, in mine and Jason's view six, and according to Shane three. Does that answer your question?" Mitchie looked surprised, but she laughed.

"Not really, how many of those let's say, six girlfriends were famous?" she asked.

"Four, he had two before we became popular. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering why he would choose someone like me; I'm not like famous girls. What does he see in me?" What Mitchie heard Shane almost say in Brown's office earlier made her so curious about his past relationships.

"Oh, I see," Nate said. "Well he always talks about you. He said he loves your smile, he thinks you're beautiful. He said he loves the way you treat him like he's just some guy, and he love's your personality." Mitchie felt embarrassed talking about this but so happy. One thing she wanted to know was if he actually loves her? "He said you make him so happy, he's never felt this way before, he tells me that all the time. You must be one amazing girl for Shane to act the way he does." Mitchie blushed.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I think you're pretty amazing. You changed Shane's jerky attitude, you can really sing, and he's right, you do have a great personality." Mitchie blushed even more; her cheeks were a flashing red, illuminating her face like a red light controlling traffic.

"Thanks", she smiled.

Soon everyone else came and Nate started class. Caitlyn sat next to Mitchie and tried talking to her the whole time, but Nate kept giving them the 'you guys are my friends, but you have to shut up,' look. They just giggled and tried to pay attention. Nate worked with the girls first, then they guys. The worked on basics, scales, warm-ups and breathing and posture techniques.

Class ended and Mitchie said her goodbye's to Caitlyn and rushed to the lake and stood over by the canoes anxiously waiting for Shane to arrive. She looked around at all the campers rushing by her, no longing pointing and whispering.

Then someone came up behind her and hugged her tight.

"Shane," she giggled turning to face him.

"Mitchie," he mocked teasingly, "Come on, help me get one of these canoes and lets go out on the lake."

"Okay," she said and helped him flip over a green canoe and push it to the very edge of the shore.

They were soon out on the lake and just sitting still. There was complete silence; the only sound was the gently moving water and the campers buzzing around the shore. Through the silence they kept stealing glances at each other, only to look away blushing.

"So, what did you want to see me for?" Mitchie broke the awkward silence.

"No reason, I just wanted to see you, to look at your beautiful face, stare into your enchanting eyes and listen to your angelic voice. Is that a good enough reason for you?" he smiled gazing into her deep brown eyes, the same ones he found enchanting.

"Oh," she sighed happily. This was met by another awkward silence. Mitchie looked at the water below her as it gently bobbed the boat up and down. She looked at Shane, he was gazing at her, she blushed and she looked away, at her feet. Then something sprang into her mind.

"Shane, do you love me?" she asked she couldn't stop thinking about it. He looked startled, but smiled at her warmly when she looked back. That smile made her melt; she wanted to know his answer, wishing he'd give her the one she was hoping for.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because when I heard you talking to your uncle earlier it sounded like you nearly said it, and then you didn't. So, do you love me?"

"Ah," he sighed, "yes, I think I do." She looked at him, he was serious, she smiled, then he asked her the same question, she didn't know what to say.

"I've never loved anyone before, so I don't know what it feels like, but if I had to guess, I'd say the feeling I get when you look at me, I think it just might be love."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips; Mitchie felt like she was floating, but he pulled away. He smiled at her and she beamed back.

"I think I've changed my mind, I don't think I love you, I know I do." And with that he kissed her with as much passion as he could. She smiled into his lips and kissed back, she felt at complete bliss, it was the best she'd felt since coming back to camp.

* * *

It turned out longer than I thought but I hope you liked, keep up the reveiws!


	5. nothing like Romeo and Juliet

Sorry it took awhile, I was away and stuff. But here it is. Again thanks for reading! Oh, and i forgot a disclaimer, but yeah, i don't own camp rock, I'll I own s this story and Anna-Leigh.

* * *

A week had gone by since the incident with the dream and the rumor, and Mitchie finally felt at ease, but in a way she was confused. She had told Shane she loved him after he pronounced his love to her, but she had second thoughts. She was right about the feeling she gets, the feeling that makes her heart skip a beat, her stomach do flips, her face blush, her lips curl into a smile, and the way she feels as though she was floating in a dream and never wants to wake up. But she was forced awake with one question, did she actually love him? She wanted the answer to be yes, she loves him, but she felt like she had walked through a dark tunnel and his love was the light at the end, but it was covered by a rock, a feeling she wasn't sure about, something she had to try to get around. And she only had two choices, turn back, and become the old, normal Mitchie again, girl with no boyfriend or keep going, passing the rock, getting to the light, getting to the love.

She had slightly avoided Shane for the past week and he was starting to get worried and annoyed. She felt as though she needed to, what if she thought she loved him, but she was just being naïve, and she'll found out it was only a crush, a first love, but short of the real meaning of the word. She didn't want to hurt herself. She wanted to love him though. It was the most confusing feeling ever, and she knew Caitlyn wouldn't understand. She only had one choice; confide in her mother. Good thing it was the weekend and she didn't have a class to get to.

"Mom, can we talk?" Mitchie asked entering the cabin her parents had.

"Sure, sweetie, what's up?" Connie asked leading Mitchie to the bed and taking a seat on the edge. Mitchie was glad her dad was gone.

"I'm not sure, that's why I came to talk to you." She answered.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong? Should I worry?" Connie sounded sort of frantic. Mitchie laughed a little.

"I don't think you should worry. I'm just really confused about something, and I was hoping you could help me." Mitchie looked at her mom who motioned for her to continue. "You see, the other day I asked Shane if he loved me, and he said he did. He then asked if I felt the same way," Mitchie didn't know where to go from there, the look on her mother's face was shocked, questioning and in a way happy. Mitchie blushed, heat filling her cheeks and she continued, "I said I was pretty sure I did, but now I'm not so sure."

"Oh, well, why?"

"I just keep thinking what if it was just what I felt at the spur of the moment, what if I'm just being a foolish teenager? I'm worried I'm lurching into this to fast, and I don't want to hurt myself." And for whatever reason a tear trickled down her cheek, "what if I really don't love him, when I so much want to." Tears flowed down her face. She was glad she said something, but what would her mom say. Would she let her daughter have love at such a young age, or will she tell Mitchie to only think of it as a silly little crush, some summer fling? Connie just hugged her distraught daughter, rubbing her back, calming her down. Once Mitchie settled down a little bit, she told her what she felt.

"I want to say you're jumping into this too fast, that your rushing into this, but I think I might be wrong. I've seen the way that boy treats you and the way you two act around each other and I know I have to do the right thing, not the motherly thing. I'm just going to tell you to follow what's in your heart, follow what you feel. If you get hurt, I'm sure it will be worth the feelings you'll have before you realize it's over." Connie smiled and Mitchie thought for a second.

"You know what, I think your right mom. But what if he loves me and it turns out I don't? I couldn't do that to Shane; that would horrible. Not hurting him is more important to me than worrying about if I get hurt." Mitchie wanted to cry again.

"Honey, if your questioning makes you think about how you could hurt him, and not yourself, I think you might love this boy." She said, even though she didn't want to admit it. It's frightening to think of your daughter loving someone at such an age, but she knew it was right.

"Thanks mom," Mitchie was already out of her mother's arms, "I need to go find Shane!" And with that she ran out of the cabin and towards Shane's.

She dodged campers, almost knocking a few people over. She got to their cabin and barged right in on the three of the having a discussion, the swing of the door causing papers to fly.

"Whoa," Nate exclaimed as she ran right to Shane.

"Oh my god, Shane, I'm so sorry!" She practically yelled rushing to hug him, "I'm so sorry! I never should have ignored you. I was having second thoughts. I wasn't sure if I loved you, but I went to talk to my mom-" Shane cut her off; she was out of breath saying that as fast as possible.

"Calm down, take a breath," Mitchie obeyed and breathed, "now talk." Shane ordered.

"But I realize I love you, I really, really do." She cried looking into his eyes. Nate and Jason were still in shock from the sudden interruption, and so was Shane, but he was so happy. He leaned in, taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips to her, all the tension that was in Mitchie's body released as she melted into his loving kiss. She felt the familiar tingles spread through her body and she smiled warmly.

"Should we leave?" Jason asked, kind of grossed out. They never broke apart to answer, they kept sharing their love.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nate told his friend, they slowly tip-toed out of the cabin trying not to disturb the peace.

Mitchie was the first to break the kiss. She looked into his eyes, blushed and put her head on his chest, embracing him in a hug.

"I'm so happy you told me that." Shane smiled hugging her back.

"Me too," They just sat in each others embrace, "and I'm so sorry I had doubts about loving you."

"No need to be sorry, I mean I guess it came on a little fast. When you were ignoring me, I thought I might have pressured you to say you loved me because I told you I love you."

"Oh, it was just me, I'm sorry." Mitchie looked up at him, he was smiling at her, this time he was the one to turn ruby-red and look away.

"You apologize too much." He laughed looking out the window.

"A couple days ago I was talking to Nate. I asked him why you chose me and he told me; you know I think I'd like to hear it again, from you though." She challenged, hoping to hear something amazing.

"Okay," he sighed happily, "You have a great personality, I can be myself around you, and you make me so happy. You have a beautiful face, a heart stopping smile and a voice that gives me goose bumps. You're Mitchie Torres, and that's what I love." Shane beamed, he enjoyed telling her how much she meant to him, and Mitchie enjoyed hearing it. "What made you choose me?"

"I don't know where to start," she grinned, "What's not to say, you're Shane Grey. You are so cute, you are talented, you can be so funny, and you always make me smile. The feeling I get when I'm near you, or I look at you, or you look at me; it's like a drug, I can't get enough of it. The way I can't breathe, or speak, the way I feel as though we are the only two around," she looked at him and was suddenly embarrassed. Her face flushed red, and she laughed an uncomfortable laugh and looked away.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything." He promised.

"Thanks,"

"I love you," he grinned, taking her face in his hands once more so she couldn't look away. She was an inch from his face. She looked at his smooth skin, the way his eyes sparkled, the way his cheeks were as scarlet as hers, and she smiled. He leaned his face, closing the gap with their lips. Mitchie realized she had closed her eyes, and abruptly remember that's how she had been through all their other kisses; she was always too lost in the tranquility to notice. She forced herself to open her eyes, his eyes were open, and he was glancing back. To her his eyes were glowing orbs, they were bright and sparkly; it made her blush until she couldn't get any more crimson.

Shane broke the kiss, and beamed to her his biggest smile, seeing as she couldn't blush anymore, and her face was still in his grasp, she smiled back.

"Oh, we were planning to go swimming, do you want to go?" Shane asked, remembering what his friends had planned.

"Sure, can Caitlyn and Anna-Leigh come?" she didn't want to get rid of her friends just because she had Shane now.

"Yeah, but I think Nate wanted to invite Caitlyn." Mitchie raised her eyebrows, a question look on her face.

"Really, that's so cute."

"Yeah, I guess, I think that's where they went, so they're probably swimming right now." He thought.

"'Kay, I'll meet you there then?" Mitchie smiled.

"It's a date," he semi-joked, Mitchie giggled and fled, hoping to get to the lake to see Shane as soon as she could.

As she got to her cabin she noticed Caitlyn and Anna-Leigh were both gone, must be swimming. She went to her swimsuits and took them all out. What she wore had to be perfect. The first was a dark green one-piece, which was definitely out. There were only two questionable ones, the first a plain black bikini and the second a brown with blue spots bikini top w/ boy shorts.

"God, I wish Caitlyn and Anna-Leigh were here to help me." She moaned to herself. So she decided to try them both on. The first showed a little too much cleavage, and the second didn't show any. It was a hard choice, but she went with the one with boy shorts. It was better to show less, besides the bottoms were so cute. And with that she was off.

Once Mitchie got to the lake Shane was already there, even if she didn't have a total girl dilemma, he still would have beaten her. She smiled and ran into the lake the water slowing her down. She went over to everyone and spontaneously jumped on Shane.

"Hey," he laughed trying to toss her into the water, but she would let go. "Fine." So he put his lips to hers and she giggled. _Oh god, did I just giggle?_ She asked herself completely embarrassed. The kiss was like all the other ones, but her eyes were open again. When she giggled she saw his eyes lit up even more. But to Mitchie's surprise the kiss heated up, his hands started to tangled in her hair and she found herself needed to gasp for air.

"Get a room!" Caitlyn joked. And Mitchie broke for air, giving Shane a confused look. He looked back, confused at her emotions.

"What?" he asked, worried he did something wrong.

"Um-" she was also confused at her emotion, "I guess I just wasn't expecting that." And then she whispered, "I love you."

"What was that?" Anna-Leigh asked giggling, "Did you say you loved Shane?"

"I guess so," Caitlyn smiled giggling along.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Jason said, Mitchie gulped, she had whispered that, it was their own business.

"Dude, she just whispered, why are you all so nosy?" Nate asked.

"We were just joking." Caitlyn explained; had she upset him that was the last thing she wanted to do after he had invited her here. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Nate and Mitchie said at the same time, then Mitchie added, "I guess you should know we, we, uh-" she didn't know where to go from there.

"Are in love," Shane finished, and she flushed red again.

"Really, is it real, have you pronounced your love to each other?" Caitlyn asked.

"Like in _Romeo and Juliet_," Anna-Leigh gleefully added.

"Not exactly," Mitchie laughed. Shane laughed but looked into Mitchie's eyes, and she went pale, _Oh, don't embarrass me,_ she thought.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow, that tips with silver all these fruit tops." She went even paler, not only did he know _Romeo and Juliet_ he was quoting it to her, with all these people around, and for some odd reason, she knew not of(**A/N, I hate putting in authors notes, but did that sound Romeo and Juliet-ish, or is it just me?**), she continued.

"O' swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable." She gulped again, would he continue.

It appeared he would, using all possible emotion, "What shall I swear by?" she sighed and went on.

"Do not swear at all; or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee. Okay that's enough; we are not quoting the rest. Because I am not going to have you be unsatisfied and then promise to meet me at 'the hour of nine' to swear our love in holy matrimony, it just doesn't work that way." she said.

"Fine," he agreed and picked her up and through her into the water. She let a cry of surprise escape her lips before plunging into the water. She didn't come back up; she swam over to Shane and pulled him under by his feet. As she popped back up everyone was laughing.

"Nice one, Juliet." Caitlyn managed between a fit of giggles.

"Where's your Romeo? Seen you him today?" Anna-Leigh teased, also quoting the play. Shane burst back up gasping for breath.

"You weren't under that long." Jason said.

"Yeah, but _someone_ pulled me under while I was laughing, it's hard to hold my breath then." He whined.

"Baby," Nate provoked further, then dunking Shane back under, laughing the whole time. Shane came back up and found an uncontrollably laughing Jason and dunked him. Jason and Nate went and pulled Caitlyn and Anna-Leigh beneath. Shane swam over to Mitchie and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her under with him. Once they were under he kissed her and she kissed back. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Anna-Leigh all came up laughing. They all looked around, Shane and Mitchie where nowhere to be found.

"Where'd they go?" Nate asked and the others shrugged. But soon Mitchie and Shane resurfaced panting, breaking apart and gasping for breath, only to glue their lips back together.

"Found them," Caitlyn said. And laughter erupted once more.

"I'm going to go eat a snack at my towel." Nate said, heading towards the shore. Everyone but Mitchie and Shane followed. The two love-struck teens were oblivious to the exit of their friends. They broke away, panting again.

"Wow," Mitchie sighed, that was something she had never done before, but it was amazing.

"You kiss well, where'd you learn?" Shane asked, still catching his breath.

"Well to be honest, you," She smiled leaning in for a small kiss.

"I was your first kiss?"

"Yes," she said sheepishly, _he's probably kissed plenty of girls, plenty of times_ Mitchie thought.

"You're the first I've ever done that with." He added, she was surprised, then she felt special, first girl to make-out with Shane Grey, yeah, she must be special.

"Let's go catch up with the others." She smiled pointing to the shore where they all were.

"Okay," and to her surprise he picked her up and carried her out. He walked up onto the sand and over to his stuff.

"There they are." Caitlyn said; Mitchie childishly stuck her tongue out.

"Tell them your idea Nate." Jason coaxed.

"Oh, I was thinking tonight we go up to our spot and camp out. We have two tents, one for the girls and one for us. We don't have to worry about classes tomorrow, so it works." Nate told his idea.

"Yeah, what's 'your spot'?" Mitchie was exited, she motioned for Shane to put her down, and he set her down gently as though she was really delicate.

"Just this place we found and used to camp out at every time we came to camp." Shane explained. And everyone agreed.

That evening after dinner Mitchie, Caitlyn and Anna-Leigh were in their cabin already dressed for bed gathering all their camping essentials, pillows, blankets, flashlights, a guitar, and marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers from Mitchie's mom. The boys would be there any minute and they couldn't wait.

"Mitchie did you know Nate personally invited me to the lake today?" Caitlyn blurted out.

"Yeah, I did." Mitchie responded. "So, do you like him?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Mitchie hadn't seen Caitlyn this nervous before.

"Oh, come on, I can tell, you do." Anna-Leigh said. And Caitlyn nodded.

"Ooooooo! That's so cute!" Mitchie cooed; Anna-Leigh nodded in agreement. Then a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Mitchie sing-songed. And the three boys entered the room.

"We're here to escort some pretty ladies to camp." Shane joked holding his arm out for Mitchie, who proudly took it. Nate held out his arm for Caitlyn whose shaking arm took it. Jason shrugged his shoulders and offered the same for Anna-Leigh. She shook her head.

"Sorry," she replied, looking at the ground. A hurt look flashed across Jason's face and he put his arm down.

"Aaaw, here," Mitchie said breaking away from Shane and offering her arm to Jason, who took it.

"But," Shane started.

"You're fine, you big baby." Mitchie responded laughing. Anna-Leigh looked away, guilt on her face.

"Oh, wait, I'm sorry." Anna-Leigh said, giving him her arm, Mitchie broke away and Jason took it. They all left walking connected by their arms.

"Why are we walking like this, we aren't in the 1920's or whatever." Mitchie said changing her arm from hooked with Shane's to holding his hand; he pulled her closer to his body.

"Almost there," Nate exclaimed. They walked around a group of trees and Mitchie saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. In front of her was a small waterfall drizzling into a large pond. And a large clearing where if you looked up at the sky you saw it spotted with thousands of stars.

"It's amazing," she sighed, taking her hand back from Shane and running into the clearing.

"Wow," Caitlyn exclaimed.

"You like it?" Jason asked Anna-Leigh. She just nodded and followed Mitchie into the clearing and Caitlyn did the same. They all looked up at the sky sighing at the sight. Mitchie started giggling.

"What?" Caitlyn asked now looking at Mitchie.

"It's just so, so, so, so," she couldn't find the right word. "I love you." She called to Shane, running towards him, but to bad for Mitchie because she tripped, landing in his arms. "Oops," she giggled. And everyone else laughed.

As soon as everyone stopped gapping at the sight they sent up the tents and started a fire. They were all sitting around the fire, making s'mores and sharing stories and laughs.

"Did you hear the one about the blonde, the brunette-" Shane started but was cut off.

"Not another blonde joke, you know I don't really like those anyway." Mitchie said.

"What are you secretly a blonde under all that beautiful hair?" He joked. Mitchie just laughed mockingly. Caitlyn yawned.

"Guess it's time to sleep." Nate said. And everyone agreed, put out the fire, put their stuff away and settled down for the night, not wanting the weekend to end.

* * *

Please review, i love reviews. i hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	6. Is Tess up to something WICKED!

Here it is! sorry it took so long, we had internet problems. I hope you enjoy! Keep up the awesome reviews! Keep a look out for my new stories soon!

xoxo alyssa

* * *

It was the week again, and everyone had to get back to waking up and going to classes. On Tuesday morning Mitchie woke up and groaned, smacked her alarm clock, and sat up stretching.

"Good morning," Caitlyn greeted, she was all ready up sitting on her bed, dressed and waiting for Mitchie.

"Oh," Mitchie gasped, she glanced at her alarm clock; 7:04, shoot she had to be to breakfast at seven.

"Why is my alarm clock going off now?" Mitchie asked, jumping out of bed starting to change.

"You hit the snooze when it went off the first and second time. I didn't wake you, because I figured you knew what you were doing." Caitlyn explained. Mitchie was confused.

"I did? I must have still been sleeping, I've done that before. Next time, go ahead, wake me up." She laughed at herself and quickly brushed her hair. "Where's Anna-Leigh?"

"Oh, she left; she said she had to go do something."

"Oh, okay. Done," Mitchie smiled.

"That was fast, congratulations, it could be a world record." Caitlyn giggled rushing right behind Mitchie, who was already flying out the door. Since everyone was already there, they had no reason to not run in a straight line. They got there and went in the door. Mitchie rushed to her mom.

"Sorry we're late; I didn't get up right away." She pecked her mom on the cheek and rushed to grab food.

Once they had their food they went and sat down with everyone else. Anna-Leigh was next to Shane, talking to him, but he wasn't paying attention, he was staring at Mitchie as she walked over.

"Hey sweetie," Shane smiled. Mitchie smiled back.

"Since when do you call me that?" she asked, and just as usual it was like they were the only ones there, her hands were sweaty, and she had to remind herself to breath.

"I don't know, just now. What do you want me to call you, pookie?" he teased.

"Um, no, definitely not, just Mitchie. I guess sweetie is fine, but not in front of my mom." Mitchie replied, nodding her head towards her mother, who was walking their way.

"Okay, Romeo and Juliet, that's enough for now." Caitlyn joked.

"Can you stop calling us that?" Mitchie moaned, and then Connie was by her daughter's side.

"Calling you what?" she asked facing her daughter.

"Nothing, mom," Mitchie didn't want her know.

"Romeo and Juliet," Jason smiled, Mitchie just stood there, glaring a Jason, "What? She asked, I was taught to respect your elders." Connie made a face, "Not that you're old Mrs. Torres, you look young, I didn't mean-," he was cut off by Nate's elbow jabbing him in the side, and he quickly shut-up.

"Alright, I'll let you kids eat. See you later honey," Connie pecked her daughter's cheek, and left.

Mitchie went to sit down across from Shane.

"No sit next to me." He whined. Mitchie laughed.

"Anna-Leigh is sitting there, and plus, you can look at my face better when I'm across from you." Mitchie explained, knowing it would be what he wanted. He just nodded, and Mitchie plopped down next to Caitlyn, across from Shane.

They sat there eating; everyone was talking, but Mitchie and Shane, who were just looking into each other's eyes, smiling.

"I love you," Shane mouthed, and Mitchie leaned closer, as did Shane. They were both completely oblivious to the conversation next to them.

"Don't you just hate him Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked, and Mitchie nodded, having no clue what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I do." She said, never breaking her eyes from Shane's, leaning in for a kiss.

"So you hate Shane?" Caitlyn asked, trying not to laugh. Mitchie was surprised, she jerked forward her head colliding with Shane's nose, and everyone burst out with laughter.

"Sorry Shane, don't do that to me Caitlyn, you knew I had no clue as to what you were talking about in the first place." Mitchie accused, but Caitlyn kept laughing. Shane muttered something under his breath.

"Dude, did you just swear?" Nate managed between laughter.

"That's the second time she's hit my nose. I have every right to say what I want." Shane mumbled, holding his nose.

"Oooooo, Shane swore." Caitlyn mocked in baby voice. Mitchie walked over to Shane a guilty look playing across her face.

"I'm so, so sorry. Let me see." She said removing his hands from his face. Mitchie studied his nose, it was bruising, and there was a little bit of swelling. "Oh, god, I'm really sorry. Do you want me to kiss it, to make it better?" Shane nodded, Mitchie was shocked, and she was joking when she had said that, she just stood there.

"Well," Shane urged. So Mitchie placed a kiss on the top, then one in the middle, then one on the very tip, Shane wincing with the touch. So she leaned closer, placing a passionate kiss on his lips, he smiled.

He spoke against her lips, "All better."

"Thought so," she smiled, he took her face in his hands, kissing her again. Then Tess casually walked behind them, nudging Mitchie forward, and Mitchie fell, knocking Shane to the ground, collapsing on top of him. She broke the kiss and was angry.

"Guys, save that for another time, we don't want a PD of A." Tess said.

"PD of A," Anna-Leigh asked.

"Public. Display. Of. Affection." Tess slowly said every word one a time, as though Anna-Leigh was a two-year old, who glared back. By now everyone in the cafeteria was watching, including Connie, and Brown who had just stepped in.

"Hey, Shane what's going on?" Brown asked taking a step closer. Mitchie quickly rolled off of him, to the ground next to him, and stood up. Shane followed looking at Tess, who was acting innocent.

"What does it look like?" Tess casually said laughing, starting to walk away.

"You liar! You pushed them down, you-," Caitlyn started defending, but was cut off.

"Mitchie, Shane, you tell me." Brown said, and by now people were gathering around.

"Well, Shane and I, were, well kissing, and then-," She slowly said, but just like Caitlyn she was cut off.

"Is that what you two were doing when I walked in here?"

"No! Tess knocked Mitchie over, who fell on me, causing us to fall to the ground." Shane pointed to Tess, and she turned around.

"Is that what happened, Tess?" Connie was now in on what was happening.

"Yes!" Caitlyn answered.

"Caitlyn is your new name Tess Tyler?" Brown silenced her, and she looked down shaking her head. "Thought so, now Tess, tell me, is that what happened? Did you knock them over?"

"Not on purpose, you see, I tripped and fell into them." She said as though she was innocent. Everyone knew she was lying, but she knew how to work her 'magic.'

"Apologize,"

"I'm so, sorry." She smiled sweetly, something Mitchie would expect from a six-year old.

"Alright, now on to what I came here to do, because you all know I hate being un-cool." Brown said and he stepped in front of everyone. "This year there will be two days of Final Jam. The first day is the same old competition but the next day is something new and exiting. For the first time ever in Camp Rock history we will be performing a musical." There was cheering and a fair amount of boo's. "I was asked by people to do this, and I thought it was a great idea. Everyone can be involved, whether you are a star, or playing the music, everyone gets a fair share of involvement. So for our first ever Camp Rock musical we will be performing _Wicked_!" Mitchie and Caitlyn high-fived, they thought it was an excellent choice.

"Wicked?" Shane asked.

"The Wicked Witch of the West, Galinda, or Glinda, the good one, does it ring a bell?" Mitchie smirked.

"The Wizard of Oz, why'd they change it to Wicked?"

"It's different; it's the life and times of the wicked witch, before Dorothy. The story of the two, how they were friends, when they went to school together, it's based of the book written by Gregory Maguire." Mitchie explained, and Caitlyn shuddered.

"That book is disgusting; I mean it's good, but so inappropriate." She said, and Mitchie laughed.

"Who would want to do a disgusting musical?" he asked.

"First off it's not disgusting in the musical and second, some pretty darn famous, amazing people. Take the original Broadway cast, Idina Menzel-," Shane cut Mitchie off.

"Oh, you mean that hot bisexual girl in that movie RENT, that Jason made us watch?" She rolled her eyes, and answered.

"Um, yeah, that's Idina. And Kristin Chenoweth is in it." Mitchie added.

"She is amazing." Jason said. Nate nodded.

"I love how you guys know this stuff, and I don't." Shane sighed.

"And today, there will be no classes, or tomorrow. On Wednesday are the auditions." The teenagers moaned, "I know, I know, so soon, but we got to get it started, and I like giving you a challenge. Take a packet, it's got all the information you need." And with that he was gone, placing a stack of packets at the door.

They all grabbed a packet and were chatting as they walked out the door.

"Who are you going to audition for?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie.

"Who do you think?" she said like it was so obvious. "Elphaba!" Caitlyn answered with her.

"Wait," Shane said stopping in his tracks, "whose Elphabob?" Mitchie sighed.

"Elpha_ba_, come on you have got a lot to learn." She giggled pulling him with her. She turned to Caitlyn, "I have a feeling this might be a little difficult." Everyone but Shane laughed; he just let Mitchie pull him across camp.

After a vigorous hour of trying to tell, and explain to Shane all about _Wicked_, it seemed as though he would never understand.

"Shane, it's not that complicated." Nate said. Everyone remained quiet, hoping Shane would have some sort of an Epiphany. And at that moment it seemed to arrive.

"Oh, so Elphaba is green, and she has a little sister, who is in a wheelchair, Nessarose and they both go to Shiz University, where they meet Glinda, Bick-,"

"Boq! Everyone corrected, and Anna-Leigh added, "He's just like Glinda."

Shane continued, "Boq, and Fiyero. And Elphaba and Glinda hate each other, and then they become best friends. And then stuff happens, and they go to the Emerald City, and all sorts of stuff happens. And then Elphaba flies away, and the come back together, and then she melts."

"That's pretty much it, oh, and great story-telling." Nate sighed, Shane had finally got it.

"Thanks, it was amazing, better then you could do." He fired back. Nate didn't even try; he was tired of talking now. "Oh, I win." Shane smirked. Nate stuck his tongue out, and Shane mocked.

"You guys need to grow up; you all act just like brothers." Mitchie said, and they burst into laughter.

"Let's get to work; we have got a lot to do!" Caitlyn said pulling out the music and everyone went serious again.

* * *

This chapter was okay, I thought. But you tell me! And OH MY JONAS on tuesday the had their concert here, and I got to go to the meet and greet. They are even more cuter in person...if that's even possible! I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	7. auditions set off nerves

I am really, very sorry that it took so long to update, school has been so time concealing!!!! then i finished this chapter, and my computer had an internet problem, but it's better now!!!! soon, i hope for the next one!

* * *

"Kiss me too fiercely; hold me too tight, I need help believing you're with me tonight." Mitchie sang to Shane, practicing for _Wicked_, singing the song "As Long As You're Mine," a duet for Elphaba and Fiyero. But she was cut off by his lips doing just what she sang, and all of their friends around them cooed, but as much as she loved the warm feeling, she had to break away, blushing.

"Shane, you've got to let me practice." She whined.

"But you aren't singing this song for audition." He said leaning back in, and she gave in, letting him do what he wanted, and she didn't care, she didn't mind, she needed comfort from all the practicing; the auditions were the next day.

"Um, I think we are uh – going to leave now." Anna-Leigh coughed, standing up from her crossed, legging-ed legs. She had enough of the constant kissing, lovey-dovey stuff that came with being Mitchie and Shane's friend, she glanced at her watch, yawned, and started walking out the boy's cabin.

"Here, I'll come with you." Jason offered, also standing up.

"No, that's okay, I think I'm going to get in the shower, you can stay here." She smiled politely, and left. Jason sat back down, looking a little disappointed.

"You like her don't you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do, but the favor seems to be unreturned." He frowned.

Caitlyn reached over and soothingly rubbed his arm, "its okay, I'm sure she'll realize what you're doing, and make up her mind; and seeing to the great guy you are, the favor_ will_ be returned." He smiled at Caitlyn and looked at his other two friends, who were done kissing, but had their foreheads together, the tips of their noses touching, staring deeply into each others eyes.

"You know, I think we should leave too, it's getting kind of late." Nate said slowly as he walked out the door, pulling Caitlyn with him and waiting for Jason. Jason leaped back up and followed, smiling at the love before him.

Mitchie jerked at the sound of the door closing, and Shane moaned.

"Sorry, you know, you should really do something about that nose, it's still pretty swollen." She giggled, but she was concerned. Then she added, "And our friends keep leaving, we need to stop being all lovey-dovey."

Another moaned left Shane's lips, this one from need, "But why? And anyway, my nose is fine."

"Tell me Shane what were you're other eleven, I mean six, or was it three, girlfriends like?" She thought back to that day in Nate's class, giggling, and in a way teasing him. He was surprised, and then confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I've talked to Nate." That was all she had to say, he understood.

"Don't listen to Nate and Jason or the press, listen to _me._" She smiled at his seriousness.

"Okay."

"I've only had three girlfriends." She nodded, and he continued, "The first one, I was in seventh grade, her name was Alex, and she was pretty. I don't know, I was in seventh grade, dating was the thing back then." She smiled something she was never into. "The second, either eighth or ninth grade, right before we were discovered at this camp, her name was Abbey; she was a cute little good girl. Then the third was," he paused, "uh, um." Mitchie was confused, but her face eagerly anticipated who he would say, "well, um, er – I forget her name, but she was a celebrity." Shane smiled weakly, Mitchie giggled.

"Oh," she smiled a strong smile.

"What about you?" he changed the subject, her strong smile faded, and she tried to cover it with a weak grin, matching Shane's earlier face, putting her head down when the discomfort with the subject showed. He chuckled, his low harmonious laugh.

"What was that face for?" he asked.

"I've never really had a boyfriend." She looked at his face, wondering what his reaction would be. He looked surprised, but not shocked.

"Well those boys don't know what they missed." Shane raised her confidence.

"Miss_ed_?" she asked.

"Well we are in love, aren't we?" he asked, his smile fading. She looked away, pulling herself free of his gaze.

"Well Shane, I'm barley sixteen, and you believe we will spend the rest of our lives together?" he opened his mouth to say something, but she continued, sounding almost as though she was mad at him. "Shane, I – I can't make a promise like that."

"Mitchie, look at me," she turned her face towards his, not being able to look in his eyes she kept her focus on his chin, "I love you," he whispered, he waited. "Look me in the eyes," she followed his command, her watery eyes tracing his jaw line, slowly make their way to his eyes, which they did, "tell me that you love me, I need to know, what do you want?" She looked into his pleading eyes, the emotion filling them was like a little kid wanting candy, but his desire was stronger than a want, it was a need.

Her eyes were holding heavy balloons, full of tears; she tried to hold them back. But his pleading, needy glance was poking at the balloons, but she couldn't look away, couldn't protect herself from the feeling, she gazed, and his piercing orbs took a needy stab, pooping the balloons, letting the tears explode from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he demanded, she looked through her foggy eyes toward his, they were welling with tears.

"Why are you?" she quipped back. And one lonely tear slid down his face.

"Do you love me?"

"Shane, I care so much about you, I feel lonely when you're not with me, I'm concerned when you're hurt." She took his left hand in her hands, playing with each finger, then stopping on his ring finger, twisting around the ring. _He wants this ring to be replaced by a ring securing my love for him one day, _she thought. "Shane, you're purity ring, Shane I'm still pure, I've never loved, I've never given my life to someone, and I know it's a little different –"

He cut her off, "you're not answering my question."

"Shane, I don't know what it's like to be that in love. Shane I _do_ love you, but maybe I'm not _in_ love with you, but I don't know the difference yet. I don't know what will happen in ten years, or maybe one year, Shane, I'm, I'm – I'm sorry." He shook his head, what for she didn't know. For an unidentifiable reason she let go off his hand, tears streaming down her face, she looked at Shane's face through her cloudy eyes, more tears stained his cheeks. She shook her head and ran out the door.

"Mitchie, wait!" but she couldn't hear him anymore, "_I'm_ sorry." He whispered.

Mitchie ran, not knowing where she was going until she got there. She stopped and looked around. It was dark but she could see clearly, the moon full, shining brightly overhead.

She was standing in the middle of a clearing, not a clearing; _the_ clearing; the one Shane, Nate and Jason brought her and her friends to. She looked where the remains from their fire was. A picture flashed to her memory from then. It was a picture of Shane from that night, the way the fire blazed in front of him, the way it cast perfect shadows on his face; highlighting his already perfect features. The way the fire danced in his eyes, giving them a red tint. It made the tears pour out of Mitchie's eyes, and she knew she had to get out of there; it was too full of memories.

Once again she ran aimlessly, hoping she would end up somewhere with no memories, somewhere free of love, but nowhere with hate. She sprinted past her mom.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Torres called after her, but it was too late, she was too far ahead. Mitchie ran straight to her cabin, opening the door, finding Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason. Caitlyn sighed, and opened her arms as Mitchie ran to them, but she flew passed Caitlyn and went to Nate, and he cautiously embraced her. He looked at Caitlyn, gave an apologetic glance and looked down at Mitchie.

"What's wrong," he sighed, "this time?"

"I don't know," she thought about what happened, and realized she was just being stupid, "Omigod, I just realized, I almost blew up at Shane for no reason, I got too me, I guess. I'll be back." And as sudden as she had burst into the cabin, she left.

Again she ran, but this time she knew where she was going. But she didn't have to go far, she was looking for Shane and there he was, most likely looking for her.

"I'm sorry!" they blurted at the same time.

"I shouldn't have pressured you –" he said.

"I shouldn't have gotten that way –" she cried.

"It's my entire fault –"

"No it's mine I shouldn't have said anything–"

"No, I shouldn't have said that about us, I mean I love you –"

"I love you too –" Mitchie had tears dripping from her cheeks. Shane lifted her up and kissed her passionately on the lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess we are no longer needed here." Jason said. Mitchie smiled against Shane's lips, and turned to her friends.

"Guys, I'm so sorry, no more drama, I promise!" She cried, and Shane put her down so she could run to them. She hugged Caitlyn.

"Sorry about earlier when I didn't run to you." Mitchie whispered into her ear.

"It's all right, I totally understand." She whispered back.

"Hey, no secrets," Shane joked. Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him, and he did the same thing back, only making a funny face, too. Mitchie also made a funny face, doing so while trying not to laugh.

"Let's leave before they decide to put those tongues to use." Caitlyn giggled, Mitchie lost all the funny aspect to her face, and playfully slapped Caitlyn.

"That actually doesn't sound like such as bad idea." Shane said leaning towards Mitchie.

"I can slap you, too." She attempted to be serious but only giggled.

"Calm down, I was trying to get a reaction out of you." Then he leaned to Nate and whispered in his ear, "and it obviously worked." Nate laughed, looked at Mitchie's face and quickly stopped.

"I thought there were no secrets." Caitlyn said.

"Do you want to practice once more?" Jason asked everyone. Mitchie smiled and led Shane back to the cabin to practice. Once every one was ready Mitchie started.

"Did that really just happen, have I actually understood, this weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide, is a talent that could help me meet the wizard if I make good, so I'll make good." Mitchie hit almost every note as she sang "The Wizard and I." As she finished everyone clapped, and she smiled awkwardly. "Shane, I think you should practice.

Shane sang, once more, as did everyone else and they all went to bed, preparing for what the auditions had in store for tomorrow.

"Alright, it's simple, I'll call your name, and you come up and sing for me." Brown said to everyone who was seated in front of him, in the Camp Rock Theater. "Is that clear?" everyone shook their heads, and they began.

Brown would comment each and every person after they finished, saying things such as, "Nice emotion," or "a little pitchy," or sometimes just a plain "Great job!"

Mitchie watched his face the whole time, analyzing his facial expressions. He would be smiling, and focused, when someone was doing well. When someone was doing okay, his face would be blank and he would be focusing, waiting for something good to come out of the audition. When someone was completely messing up, a frown would spread across his face and he would not be particularly focusing.

As Mitchie sang she also tried to keep her eye on Brown. His face held a smile, but in some rare parts, her voice would crack from nerves and she saw his smile decrease, and grow again when she sang well.

Mitchie smiled as Shane sang, it was perfect, the way his voice fit the notes. He kept looking at her, and she would blush a deep red. As he finished she hugged him tight, keeping herself in his embrace until the last audition.

Next they did the acting portions of the audition. They were each given monologues in the packet they received the day they were informed of the musical.

"Shane, I'm nervous, I've never been as good at acting as singing." Mitchie said, her voice trembling.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Nate smiled, and Shane nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

To everyone's surprise, they all did well in the acting part; almost everyone picked up Brown's emotion clues as others auditioned, and used those to their advantage.

"Nicely done, everyone," Brown said, "callbacks will be posted in an hour, which would be at," he glanced at his watch, "one. The call backs will take place at five tonight, so you will have only four hours, so get ready." Everyone groaned and Brown left so he could think about who would be sent to callbacks.

"Let's go get some lunch, I'm starving." Mitchie said.

"I can't believe he's only giving us four hours if we make callbacks. That is like no time at all." Anna-Leigh complained as they entered the cafeteria.

"Well, you did great at auditions. Oh and where did you disappear to last night, after you left?" Jason asked.

"Um, nowhere, I just went to bed." She responded.

"But we went back to the cabin and practiced, you weren't there." Caitlyn said.

"Well, I went for a walk first." Anna-Leigh threw her a smile, and Caitlyn didn't like it.

"Hey, Caitlyn, why didn't you audition?" Mitchie turned to Caitlyn, changing the subject.

"Oh, Brown told me I was going to get to produce some music, he wants to add a little rock to the show, so that's what I will be doing." She replied and Mitchie beamed.

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah, sounds like that would be fun. Congratulations." Nate smiled, and Caitlyn's cheeks went red.

"Mitchie, hey sweetie," Connie came up and hugged Mitchie.

"Hey, mom. So, um, we were kind of hoping we could get some food." She said.

"No problem, come to the kitchen with me and help. Is that all right?"

"Sure mom, no problem." Mitchie sensed some kind of weird vibe in her mom's tone of voice. They walked back to the kitchen, and Connie turned to Mitchie.

"Is something wrong, mom?" she asked.

"I'm not so sure that being with Shane is a healthy relationship for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw you crying last night, it wasn't the first time I saw you running and crying." Connie was concerned, and it made Mitchie mad, "Maybe you guys shouldn't be, well, a 'couple'."

"What, mom, no! Everything's fine, what happened last night was nothing, I'm not leaving Shane. We're fine now, I promise." A tear slid down Mitchie's cheek.

"Honey, I don't want to see you hurt, I was thinking that maybe just a small break from Shane would be good for you." Connie couldn't get through to her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm not leaving him." And with that Mitchie stormed out of the kitchen and into the cafeteria. She briskly walked past her friends.

"I can't believe her." She huffed, forcefully pushing open the door, and letting it close roughly.

"Um, I'm going to go see what that was all about, I'll be right back." Shane said, a puzzled look across his face, as he followed Mitchie. She plumped down on the ground a few yards away from the cafeteria, and Shane sat in front of her.

"I can't believe my mom had the guts to say that, I just can't." she shook her head.

"Mitchie, is everything alright?" Shane asked.

"Yes, well according to my mom, no." she sassed.

"Um, what do you mean?" Shane was surprised by her attitude; it didn't exactly scream 'Mitchie,' so he was cautious with what he said.

"My mom thinks we should break up, that it's 'not healthy' for me. She thinks _you're_ not healthy for me. But you're one of the best things to happen to me, and she can't change that." Her tone of voice calmed down, and Shane relaxed, putting his arms around her.

"I would never intentionally hurt you, Mitchie. Now let's go eat, alright?" Mitchie nodded her head, and allowed Shane to pull her up, and wrap her in his arms. They entered the building, greeting their friends with a smile.

"Don't ask." Shane mouthed to his friends.

"What was wrong?" Jason asked, completely ignoring what Shane had tried to say. Nate slapped the back of Jason's head, and answered for them.

"It appears everything is fine now, so just let it go."

"Here's your food guys." Mrs. Torres gave them each a plate of food, and as she handed Mitchie's hers she gave her a disappointed look, Mitchie just looked down.

"Thanks," she said softly.

The callback list was soon posted, and they had all made callbacks, including Tess.

Callbacks went as smoothly as the first audition had, and Brown was pleased. He promised the cast list in an hour, and everyone, had to find a way to relax, so they went to eat dinner.

Connie gave Mitchie the same respect as she had earlier, not really paying attention to her, and giving her disappointed looks.

"Maybe you should go apologize to her, she seems hurts." Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear.

"Why would she be hurt?" Mitchie defended.

"I don't know; just go do it, for me?"

"Fine," Mitchie kissed his cheek and stood up from the table to walk back to the kitchen.

She slowly opened the door, and look at her mom. Connie looked up from her baking and stared at Mitchie.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"Mom, can you stop treating me like this?" her tone was harsh, and Connie drew back, but then Mitchie softened, hoping to regain her mother's respect, "Look, mom, I'm sorry for treating you that way, but I feel you should gave Shane one more chance. Give us another chance, please?"

"Mitchie, you don't understand, I don't want you to end up getting hurt." She replied. "But I suppose one chance, and that's it." Mitchie grinned and hugged her mom.

"Thank you."

"Now go eat, you need energy to be excited when you see your name at the top of the cast list." Connie smiled at her daughter. Mitchie gave her mom a peck on the cheek before leaving to go back to her place next to Shane.

She came back to a table that was full of laughter, and she quickly found her place back in with her friends, sharing the laughs.

"Alright everybody," Brown stood before them all, a paper in his hands, it got so quiet, one could almost her everybody's hearts start to race with nerves and anticipation. "Here is the complete cast list. I will pin it here," and he pinned it to its rightful place, the hearts got faster, "Rehearsals start tomorrow, after classes. I hope to see may cast there, ready to rehearse." With that he left, and everyone gathered around the list.

Mitchie and Shane stood together, inching slowly toward the list after everyone before them slowly looked at the cast, and retreated, either to celebrate, or to ponder in disappointment. As the last person in front of them moved away, Shane looked into Mitchie's eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked, the intensity of his gaze, making Mitchie even more nervous. She simply nodded, and whispered an almost inaudible "yes."

They turned to the paper, and looked at what its information meant to them. The anticipation was strong, but with them next to each other, they knew no matter what the list had in store, they would be there for each other, through what ever emotion it brought, just happy to be in each other's company.

* * *

Tell me what you think, as always, comments very appreciated!!!! and thanks to all who have commented, and subscribed to this story, and me!!!! i know....some of this chapter, was well, boring sometimes, but hopfully it will be better


End file.
